


A Future

by lucife56



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: A bit of fanart inspired by "May The Sunrise Bring Hope Where It Once Was Forgotten" by deathmallow
Relationships: Sadie Adler & Arthur Morgan, Sadie Adler/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 28
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmallow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [May The Sunrise Bring Hope Where It Once Was Forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767373) by [deathmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmallow/pseuds/deathmallow). 




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
